creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
"Nanowrimo"
Wenn Ihr jemals ein Verbrechen begehen wollt und damit auch davonkommen möchtet, versucht, einen Schriftsteller mit einzubeziehen. Unsere langen Stunden verbrachten wir damit einen blinkenden Cursor anzustarren. Unsere einzige Gesellschaft. Bedeutet... wir hatten praktisch kein Alibi. Viele von uns verschließen sich oft vor der Außenwelt, um so wenig wie möglich durch sie abgelenkt zu werden. Ihr wisst wie das in Mordprozessen läuft. Sie zeigen auf euren Google Suchverlauf und haben schon die ersten "Beweise" das ihr einen Mord geplant habt. Ich schreibe Mystery Romane und all meine Suchanfragen sehen so aus. Es gab deswegen auch einen lustigen Zwischenfall mit meinem Zimmergenossen Rob auf dem College. Ich hatte meinen Laptop geöffnet und schaute mir moderne Methoden der Mumifikation an und er dachte ich sei ein psychopathischer Killer. Ich ließ ihn über meine groben Entwürfe lesen um ihn endlich davon zu überzeugen, dass das alles nur zur Recherche diente. Er mag es, die Geschichte zu erzählen. Glücklicherweise war er mehr als bereit, dies zu meiner Verteidigung zu sagen. Er hatte dieses Mal keinen fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck, wie sonst, als er die Geschichte erzählte. Er wirkte sehr ernst. Er, wie auch alle anderen meiner Freunde, bestanden darauf das ich meinen Ex nicht hätte töten können. Ich tat es auch nicht, so nebenbei. Ich weiß das ist das was man erwartet, wenn man diese Art Geschichten liest. Dass der Erzähler letzten Endes doch das Verbrechen begangen hat wessen er angeklagt wurde. Und ich schwöre. Ich habe Alex nicht getötet. Die Staatsanwaltschaft tat natürlich ihr Bestes, ein Motiv, ein Mittel, und eine Gelegenheit zu finden. Da ich alleine lebte hatte ich niemanden der bestätigen konnte, dass ich wirklich den ganzen Tag zuhause war und schrieb. Und schon gab es eine Gelegenheit. Jeder der mich kannte konnte bestätigen, dass ich einen großen Wissensschatz besaß, was das makabere anging. Plus, ich hatte FBI Akten von einigen Mördern auf meiner Festplatte. Das seit 1967 in Kraft getretene Gesetz der Informationsfreiheit hatte sich im Zeichen der Recherche mehr als bewährt gemacht. Somit hatten wir auch ein Mittel. Für das Motiv, versuchten sie mir anzuhängen das ich durch die Trennung angepisst gewesen sei oder sowas. Aber hier ist das Ding. Nein war ich nicht. Ich mein ja es tat die erste Zeit weh aber ich kam drüber hinweg. Alex war derjenige der Schluss machte. Er war sich sowieso unsicher bezüglich seiner Sexualität. Und nach unserer 3 monatigen Affäre, kam er zu dem Entschluss für den größten Teil hetero zu sein. Ich verstand das. Und nach ein paar Monaten waren wir sogar in der Lage Witze darüber zu machen, dass er dem Ganzen "einen guten harten" Versuch gab. Ich hatte wirklich keinen Hass auf ihn. Meine Anwälte nahmen sich der Sache mit der gebührenden Sorgfalt an. Unsere Beziehung war fast ein Jahr her und jeder stimmte zu, dass unser Umgang seitdem sehr freundlich war und keiner von uns hatte unabhängig voneinander negative Gefühle über den anderen geäußert. Das zerlegte so ziemlich das angedachte Motiv der Staatsanwaltschaft. Die anderen zwei Aspekte waren jedoch relativ schnell erklärt, da es November war, oder mehr nationaler Novellen Monat. Seit 2011 habe ich jedes Jahr daran teilgenommen. Mein Account auf deren Website zeigte eine Zusammenfassung meines aktuellen Buches und bestätigte, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte. Natürlich wusste jeder das ich in dieser Zeit fast schon offiziell als vermisst galt. 1700 Wörter am Tag sind härter als ihr glaubt. Um endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen, meine groben Entwürfe wurden ebenfalls als Beweismaterial präsentiert. Die Jury debattierte ein wenig mehr als eine Stunde, bevor sie mich frei sprachen. Rob und meine Augen trafen sich und ich grinste. Für jeden anderen sah es wohl aus das wir die Freude am Urteil teilten. Und das taten wir auch. Das ist nicht der Punkt an dem ich gestehe das ich Alex tötete. Ich sagte es euch. Ich tat es nicht. Rob war es. Er wollte wissen wie es war, jemanden zu töten. Er fantasierte schon Jahre darüber. Als er im College das anfängliche bisschen meiner Recherchen herausfand dachte er, dass ich vielleicht eine verwandte Seele war. Zu schade für ihn, aber ich war es nicht. Tatortberichte lesen und Fotos zu betrachten gab einem nur so wenig Information. Der einzige Weg tatsächlich etwas zu lernen ist mit jemanden zu sprechen der wirklich jemanden umgebracht hatte. Mit verurteilten Mördern zu sprechen brachte das Risiko mit sich, dass der Killer einem nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Also, arbeiteten Rob und ich diesen Plan aus. Im Gegenzug erwartete ich, dass er mir alles über den Mord aus der Sicht eines Mörders erzählte. Und ich hielt ihn aus dem Gefängnis raus. Wir suchten jemanden mit einer Verbindung zu mir, eine Person die durch ihren Tod ein mögliches Motiv für mich mitbrachte. Sie hielten mich für so verdächtig sie kamen nie auf ihn. Mein normales Verhalten machte mich auf den ersten Blick schon fast schuldig, aber mein lang etabliertes Hobby rettete mich. Mein Wissen über Verbrechen half ihm den Mord zu begehen, den er so sehr begehen wollte und ich erhielt eine unschätzbare Quelle im Gegenzug. Also ja, wenn ihr jemals mit einem Mord davonkommen wollt, bezieht einen Schriftsteller mit ein. https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/582w7e/nanowrimo/ von SmoSays übersetzt von Hellscythe Let's Read Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Übersetzung